PSICOM's bunny
by JoergenJetsam
Summary: A short fic, about Reisen Udongein Inaba as a PSICOM member. It's no longer a one-shot it seems.
1. Eidolon trouble

Author's notes: A short ficlet I cooked up, the premise being Reisen Udongein Inaba as a higher-ranking PSICOM member. As you can see, it's rather short. I hope it's enjoyable. I think the premise is interesting, so I might make more of these.

* * *

Reisen gritted her teeth as the wheel whizzed past her head, almost hitting her prosthetic bunny ears. The wheel spun around in mid-air, returning to its sender. With practised ease, she jumped backwards onto a crystal ledge, scrutinizing the opponents below her.

_Fucking perfect._

The Pulse l'cie had been taken down without too much trouble. Her troops had him cornered. He was on the ground, panting and wounded. All that remained was restraining him and delivering him to HQ. Then all she would have needed to do after that was fill out some paperwork and sign her name a few times, and before long, she would have sitting at home in her apartment on Eden enjoying some well-deserved time with her girlfriend.

That is how it would have gone at least, if not for the two eidolons who suddenly decided it would be a swell time to appear.

Reisen groaned inwardly, the purge was quickly becoming more trouble that it was worth. Not that that was particularly surprising. Having the entire operation dumped on her hands, even when she had made it perfectly clear she'd rather they didn't, had not done much for her motivation.

As long as everything had gone according to plan, things had been fine. Get the Purge victims onto the train and over to the Hanging Edge. Then, kill them. Nice and simple, and easy for PSICOM to cover up, so that the Sanctum could keep their pearly white image.

… Of course, real life never worked the way you wanted it to. When the last train had arrived, everything went to pieces. Clearly, planning to genocide an entire town's populace did not go over well with the remainder that had avoided purging. In short order, the entire operation had been wrecked.

The reports she had received didn't tell her much, though she had some idea of what had transpired. Apparently, there were two separate groups that had caused all this havoc. One was larger than the other, and had armed several of the people they had rescued in an effort to bolster their ranks. The other consisted of two people…

Nabaat was obviously not going to take this well. Reisen could only hope she was occupied with that little l'cie of hers. He was the one who had pointed out the Pulse Vestige for them, and the director seemed inordinately interested in his abilities.

In which case, Rosch would be the one she would have to report to. Apparently, she was screwed either way.

That's not to say it had been a _total_ failure, they had managed to kill the majority of Bodhum's populace, but a significant amount were able to escape. That was the main reason she was down here with her men, on the crystallized Lake Bresha. The sooner they finished off the survivors, the sooner they could all go home.

Focusing once more on the situation at hand, Reisen contemplated her options. A retreat seemed most attractive right now, despite the potential consequences. Taking on two eidolons without backup would be tough, especially considering the fact that she would have to hold back as well. She did not want the fact that she was also a l'cie, albeit a Cocoon one, to become known.

Of course, if she killed the Pulse l'cie, that wouldn't be an issue. The eidolons would likely disappear, and she'd have ridded Cocoon of a threat. In that sense, it was fortunate that her men had been killed.

Further deliberation was cut short by the wheel hurtling towards her once more, actually hitting her in the gut and knocking her to the ground. The two eidolons came closer, hovering menacingly above her.

Right… retreat it was then.

Without batting an eyelash, Reisen pulled a grenade out of her pocket, lobbing it at one of the eidolons. Scurrying to her feet, the PSICOM officer promptly turned tail and ran away as fast as she could. The explosion that sounded a few moments afterwards brought a smile to the l'cie's face. Without pausing her run, she pulled out her communicator and called the men back at _the Palamecia_.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while to get to _the Palamecia, _far too long for Reisen's taste. She was also extremely tired and weary, which only exacerbated the situation. Eventually though, she made it back to the ship.

_The Palamecia _was impossible to miss. According to Reisen's girlfriend who had seen it on television with her once, it was the most ostentatious piece of military hardware she had ever seen. Tewi didn't actually use _those_ words, but the meaning was clear. The ship had an ornate gold and white décor, spiced with silver and blue trimmings, which made it stick out like Bodhum had during the fireworks festival. It wasn't all bad though, the ship did pack a mean punch, and could likely blow to pieces anything else on Cocoon with no trouble. Not to mention all the additional warships it had docked within it.

She didn't have time for reflecting on the ships capabilities right now though. As she made her way past the smaller ships that had landed with _the Palamecia, _she looked past the troops saluting her, searching for the commanding officer undoubtedly among them. She had turned off her communicator after calling the troops to await her return, due to wanting some time for herself to think. The cost being of course, that she now required a situation report.

A sort of low tension pervaded the place. Reisen noted it easily. The troops were much more on edge than they had been when all of this started. Understandable, all things considered. The fact that PSICOM generally lacked experience didn't help matters.

_If Nabaat hadn't let that kid go to Bodhum, we could have avoided all this. No one would have been any the wiser and we could've just continued with our daily lives._

She then lightly admonished herself for thinking those thoughts. It was PSICOM's duty to deal with anything Pulse related after all, and she had been longing for something other than the usual for quite some time now. PSICOM hadn't had any real missions, or done anything worthwhile for Cocoon, ever since the War of Transgression.

Coming from Reisen, the sentiment was somewhat hypocritical though. She had been apathetic towards PSICOM and Cocoon in general for quite some time now. More to the point, she had complained loudly when put in charge of the Purge. The main complaint being that she had technically been given leave to go on vacation with Tewi, before promptly being dragged back two days ago. Of course, she didn't really have a choice in the end.

With a sigh, she motioned for the CO to come forward, preparing herself for the inevitable bad news.

* * *

"So, you're saying that there was no sign of the l'cie, no corpse, no nothing?" Reisen asked, each word carefully stretched and articulated.

"No madam, in addition, there were no signs of the l'cie turned to crystal which you told us would be a landmark, other than signs of something of that size having been recently cut out." The captain replied in a composed, though not monotonous, voice.

A lengthy pause followed, before Reisen finally replied. "Right… well clearly, a third party is involved then. This complicates matters."

"What should we do then?" The PSICOM officer asked, hoping he wasn't speaking out of turn. Of all of PSICOM's upper echelon, Major Inaba was by far the most reclusive. Nabaat and Rosch were both fairly well known, as were many of the other higher-ranking officers. The major on the other hand, seemed perfectly content to simply slip into the background most of the time.

As a result, nobody really knew much about her, other than her anti-social tendencies. As a result, rumours of her being of … questionable sanity, had spread.

Personally, the captain didn't believe them, not wholeheartedly at least, but that didn't stop him from becoming increasingly nervous as his CO seemed deep in thought.

At last, she spoke. "You-" she paused here, seemingly for dramatic effect. ", won't be doing anything other than what you're doing now. Mop up here; finish our objective, then return to HQ. I trust your judgement. The l'cie is clearly gone, and as we have no leads right now, there's nothing we can do about it. The one's apparently in the Vile Peaks though…"

The captain nodded. His CO's reasoning was sound, even if just abandoning the matter of the l'cie's disappearance was odd.

"Well, I'm sure Nabaat and Rosch have that situation under control. Nabaat has that little Pulse detector of hers, so they'll likely deal with the situation for us. Unless something comes up, keep on like before." Reisen concluded. She actually seemed slightly happier now, as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "Oh, and send me those files on the l'cie. You said we'd identified three of them?"

"Uhm, yes, madam. I'll have them sent immediately." The captain said.

Reisen nodded and with a weary smile, waved goodbye to the captain, before turning towards _the Palamecia_. She was likely planning on getting some sleep.

* * *

Reisen awoke feeling much better. Sleep had really done her good.

One of the perks of being who she was happened to be comfortable sleeping quarters. She was content to simply lie in bed and do nothing. However, as the ceiling came into focus in her eyes, she was reminded of the situation. Getting up without a sound, she went over to look through the files on the l'cie's identities, which she had received but not looked through yet. Pulling on her uniform as she did so.

_Claire Farron, Snow Villiers, and Sazh Katzroy, huh?_

She had never met Sazh before, but she knew him to be the father of Dajh, the l'cie Nabaat liked to keep around her. The man was a former pilot, who had lost his wife some years beforehand. Really, Reisen would have been ashamed if they'd been unable to recognize him.

Claire, better known as Lightning, was a former Guardian Corps member. She had apparently wanted to be purged, and had effectively resigned from the GC to do so. Not a sociable person, according to her colleagues. Not much else to be said.

Snow was an … odd case. Leader of NORA, apparently some youth group who thought they could do the GC's job of protecting the populace better than the GC, he would naturally be against the Purge. Guardian Corps had a file on him, which was handy. Even if they generally turned a blind eye to his group's activities, they kept themselves informed about it, or so it would seem. Snow was the one she had run away from.

_Engaged to Serah Farron, huh? _

Filing away that particular piece of information in her mind, she turned to the last two, who's identities still remained unknown. A red haired girl with pigtails, and a silver haired boy, who honestly looked too young to even be contemplating his first date.

Well, that was the impression Reisen had of him anyway. The picture quality was terrible. Enough said.

What this motley crew had in common besides being l'cie, Reisen had no idea. She also couldn't help but wonder what precisely their focus was. She still didn't know her own, after all.

The main reason Reisen was able to keep a lid on the whole l'cie thing was because she was 12 when it happened, and since then, the brand had only progressed three times, which gave her hope that she'd die of old age before turning cie'th.

Setting aside her computer, she sat thre on the edge of the bed for a while, ruminating on the events happening.

Sadly, her pondering was cut short when a knock sounded on the door.

Frowning, Reisen nonetheless gave permission to enter.

The door slid open with a pneumatic hiss, revealing her aide on the other side. He looked slightly dishevelled, and was panting slightly, like he had run all the way here. He hastily gave a salute.

"What is it? Couldn't you just have called me?" Reisen asked, slightly annoyed at the intrusion.

"I would have, Major Inaba. However, your communicator was off." He replied. He'd clearly been expecting that, judging by how the words automatically came from his mouth.

Pulling out the communicator from her pocket, Reisen saw for herself that she had indeed forgotten to turn it back on.

"Sorry." She muttered, flipping the device back on. "So, what are you here to tell me?"

"A few things. First, Colonel Nabaat has ordered us to return to HQ in Eden. Secondly, she and Rosch have gone to Nautilus and Palumpolum, respectively. Thirdly, your girlfriend has left a message for you, here." He handed over an envelope, sealed with tape.

With a bemused expression, Reisen took the envelope, opened it with her pocket knife, and skimmed the contents of the letter. Folding it neatly, she placed it in her pocket, though a separate one from where she kept the knife.

"Right, tell the crew to prepare for departure then. Why are PSICOM's two highest ranking officers moving out, by the way?" Reisen queried, getting up herself.

The aide quickly relayed her commands before replying, "Apparently, the l'cie have split into two groups, one's currently in Sunleth, the other in the Gapra Whitewood."

Reisen uttered an "ahh" in response, understanding immediately. Inwardly however, she cursed.

_The l'cie are heading to Nautilus; Nabaat is there, and so is my girlfriend._

Gesturing for the aide to follow her as she left the room, the two walked together the short distance to the bridge.

_Why do I know everything is going to go wrong somehow?_

* * *

A/N: Huh, I never thought I'd make a second chapter. Surprisingly, this fic is easier to plan ahead for than my other one, not sure why.

I'd like to hear what vibes you're getting from this Reisen here. I personally detest the "useless bunny" persona that has ingrained itself in certain parts of the Touhou fandom. But I do ship Tewi x Reisen, as evidenced here.


End file.
